Home Is Where the Heart Lives
by Elizabeth Darkly
Summary: When Drue, A lonely American girl, stumbles into Narnia she hardly knows what to think. Soon enough the Pevensies find themselves falling in love with their newest visitor with Edmund find himself in for the ride of his life! Edmundxoc
1. A Ghastly First Impression

**I Don't own anyone in this story except Drue. Please review. ;D**

A Ghastly First Impression

Drue was sure she couldn't make another swift stride for her life. Yet her legs never failed her.

"Get back here coward! I wish to make a flesh coat out of you!"

_This wasn't happening…this couldn't be happening…_

Just a few minutes ago she'd been running away from her neighbor, grouchy Mr. Wilson's, killer pit bull. Then clasping her blue beret to her head adrenaline allowed her to make a mad scramble up a gray stone wall that concealed private, wooded property. Once she had straddled it she looked down to mock her attacker.

"Ha! Let's see you catch me now, you big bully!"

The beast snarled and foamed at the mouth a few minutes more. Drue continued to taunt gleefully until he had given up.

"Yeah go on. Try taking a chunk out of crusty, old Wilson for once!"

But her laughter quickly turned to panic as she found herself tumbling sideways over the wall smack into…

It couldn't be. King Edmund Pevensie examined the sketch in his Narnian nature book again. But yet there it was. The bitter, white Tansy berry bush roughly the size of a chicken. From its branches and between spiky blue-green leaves hung little pearl like berries. He eagerly yet carefully plucked one and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger. Gold juice bled out.

"Merciful Aslan!" he murmured to himself. This was easily the single rarest plant in Narnia. Just one berry could turn a few ounces of any metal into pure gold. And he had just found it. Giddy beyond words he stood to call to his brother, High King Peter, and youngest sister, Queen Lucy who were resting beyond the trees by a creek.

Unfortunately, his happiness was suddenly crushed. Quite literally, From the tree above him he heard a frantic rustling them from out of it came a body right on top of the precious Tansy bush.

"What the-"

The small figure scrambled up and stared up with wide eyes. They were dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, a man's shirt, and a funny blue hat. The bush lay in crumpled, juicy, golden destruction.

The person started to speak but Edmund's fury, like far too many times before, clouded his judgment clouded his vision. He darted forward shouting.

Drue would've traded the pit bull for the man chasing her right now. For some reason animals didn't seen nearly as frightening as a person. People had hands. They could climb walls too. She had no idea where she was going. Masses of trees had her darted to and fro to avoid them. Some of them she managed to notice were ridiculously high. Much higher than the wall was. And the trees were odd. Not like any in Florida. And when did the sun come out? It had been severly overcast just a moment before

Suddenly she tripped over a tree root. She cursed under her breath and she struggled to her feet but an awful pain bit into her heel. _Fuck!_ Thinking quickly she flipped over to face her attacker. Time to put that four months of miserable Karate training to use. He reached her and was soon at her level sprawling on top of her and shouting.

"Get off you crazy bastard! I'm sorry I climbed your stupid wall!" Thinking quickly she kneed him in the stomach. It felt hard as a slab of rock He faltered a bit but not nearly enough to hinder him.

"What wall? You came out of a tree! Right on top of the Tansy bush!"

"The what bush?"

He grabbed her shoulders. "Who are you? A brat from one of the villages? Did you think it would be funny to sit in a tree and spy on the royal majesties?"

He shook her furiously causing her beret to tumble letting her black wavy hair to come untucked and ripple down her back. Dumbfounded he glanced down at the rest of her. Two mounds disturbed the plain gray front of her shirt.

He had just attacked a girl. A girl! A moment of slight embarrassment and feeling of stupidity washed over him. Several thoughts raced through his head. Now she could run off accusing him of being a violent pervert intending to take advantage over. The reputation he held so high could be questioned. For a brief second a story from his first world of England of David and Bathsheba crossed his mind. He dropped his hands then whipped around to another angry voice.

"Edmund what in Aslan's name are you doing?"


	2. A Ghastly First Impression Continued

_**I only own Drue and maybe a few more characters from my own imagination along the line but everything else belong to its respectable owner. Mr. Lewis, you rock my bookshelf!**_

_**A Ghastly First Impression Continued…**_

Edmund leapt to face his puzzled brother and sister.

"I…um…" his mind temporarily ran blank. _What the hell am I doing? _He thought. Suddenly a breeze ruffled Peter's hair with sunshine that fell through the trees illuminating each golden strand. His anger washed over him again.

"I left you two at the creek to poke around a bit and I came across a Tansy bush! You've been here long enough to have heard how rare they are! I checked a book on plants-" he patted his pockets. He must've dropped it when he started running. "Anyhow" he whirled around and pointed at the girl in the ground, "This falls out of the tree above me right on top of the Tansy bush and destroys it!

"It _was_ an accident though?" Lucy piped up addressing the strange, new girl.

"Yes but what was she doing in the tree? Spying?" growled Edmund.

"Good Lord, Ed she's just a girl!" Peter rolled his eyes.

"I thought she was a boy!"

"Still she's a child!"

Drue rolled her eyes "I'm seventeen!" she snapped. "I may be small but I'm not a child! Now if one of you would be so kind as to explain what is going on, where I am and why you're dressed like that in the middle of a Florida summer."

"What the hell is Florida?" her attacker snapped while the other two glanced down at their royal day garb. She looked up at him and frowned. He was tall, slender complete with a mess of dark hair and brown eyes. He looked a bit older at maybe eighteen or nineteen. If not for the ugly scowl on his face he might even be handsome.

"Terribly sorry," apologized the blonde, considerably broader man with a warning glance at the other, "My name is High King Peter. This is my brother King Edmund and my sister Queen Lucy. The girl curtsied gracefully, "Pleasure to meet you. We have another sister, High Queen Susan, but she is back at the palace."

_Palace? _"Uh, great I'm Drue. Drue Thompson, but-" she was interrupted and her voice faltered.

"Florida?" King Peter continued, "If I remember my geography correctly that is in America. Your accent also gives that away. You see we were once from your world only we came from England. What year is it there?"

"2010, but-"

"Has it really been so long? You see, Drue- How will I put this? As outlandish as this may sound you must try to understand. You are no longer on Florida. You are in Narnia. This is another world. You must have come through on of the portals." he stopped talking as if to let the words sink in and stepped forward and offered a helping hand. She refused it and stood herself, momentarily wincing on her bleeding heel.

"Uh-huh. This is freaking ridiculous! I always wondered what else was over here besides a wood. I just fell over a wall running away from a dog only to fall and get chased by another."

Edmund started forward with a curse and she leapt forward ready to fight but Peter grabbed a handful of the back of the leather vest he wore over his tunic.

"You wanna go? You may have caught me off guard before but I've made guys bigger than you squeal!"

"Let go!" sneered Edmund prepared to throttle her to kingdom come. "You really want to challenge me? I could crush you like a bug without a second thought!"

"Bring it, Bully!"

"Calm down everyone!" bellowed Peter, "Now please continue, Drue."

"As I was saying…now I'm here trying to be persuaded by a few renaissance fair freaks that I'm in another world? Wow. Let's see I don't smoke or drink anything and I'm sure that cold shower and that pitiful excuse for an omelet I had this morning wasn't part of a dream. So I'm just going to retrace my steps back to the wall and forget this ever happened, kay? Deuces!"

She limped past the three of them quickly as she could in the direction she came.

"Oh dear, Peter, what shall we do? Shouldn't you go after her?" Lucy asked.

"Grouchy brat." muttered Edmund heatedly under her breath as soon as she was from sight. "She'll find out soon enough. Ow!"

Peter had punched him in the shoulder causing him to stumble. This was unusual for the usually proper king. "What were you thinking? Could a stupid plant be so damn important that you had to pull a stunt like that? For Aslan's sake you're eighteen, not a child anymore!"

"Peter, you don't understand!"

"Don't tell me that I don't understand! You're so uptight! You snap so easily! If you ever relaxed and stopped to think once in a while, maybe practiced a little patience you wouldn't get yourself in these messes!"

"Please stop both of you!" cried Lucy, "we have other matters to deal with. That poor girl will go back and find nothing but more trees. You know how these portals work. Edmund swallow your pride, we have to follow her."

"I agree." Said Peter. "She's also injured and will need a place to stay. Don't make noise let's just follow softly as not to make her think we're stalking her."

"She already thinks we're freaks." said Edmund.

"Shut it! In fact go back to the palace. Your not needed here you'll only make it worse. We should be back in a bit."

"Gladly." he rolled his eyes and stalked away.

Edmund entered the garden that led to main back entrance of the palace. Susan was sitting on a bench pinching the thorns from some yellow roses and chatting with one the female centaur gardeners, Gusty.

"Oh hello, Ed. Where are Pete and Lu? I didn't expect you back till dinner." She flashed her sunny smile at him and patted the space beside her.

"Yeah about that," he said waving a hand in refusal of the seat. "We'll be having company."

"Is that so? From where"

A human girl fell from a tree out of a portal I'm guessing. They're trying to convince her where she is and to come back here." he had made sure to skip the rougher details.

"Oh my! Is he alright?" she set down her roses and stood up.

"Her heel is bleeding but unless she hit her head hard enough to make her go mad she's fine."

"How do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Alright well Gusty would you please go inform our physician that his assistance might be needed?"

"Yes, Your Grace." The centaur bowed then left.

"Tell what you know about her already." prodded Susan.

"Well she says she's seventeen. Around Lucy's size. Dark hair. American. Pretty hot temper you could say."

"Well she's probably just scared. Not all females outlet their fear with tears you know."

"Yeah." Scared. Peter had made the same prediction. He was starting to feel like an idiot. But then the thought of the Tansy bush wedged itself to the front of his concerns and his irritation bubbled back up.

"I think I see them!" Susan gasped. She lifted her skirt a bit and scurried to meet them.

Drue was leaning on Peter for support. Her dark eyes were wide and her gaze blank. This was very different from the flames he had witnessed earlier.

"Is she alright?" Susan put her arm around her and led her back to the garden. Peter shoved Edmund's plant book at his chest.

"Bear..." Drue whispered, barely audible.

"What's that, dear?" Queried Susan.

"Russell the grizzly bear came up to me and said hello to me." Lucy took Drue's shaking hand as Susan led her inside. "Had a fit, poor thing, and nearly scared Russell out of his fur."

"We'll take her to the physician wing and then I'll arrange a room for her." said Susan.

"Queen Susan?" Gusty was on her way back and coming toward them.

Drue let the tiniest gasp at the sight of the creature then collapsed in a faint at their feet.

"Edmund Pevensie you didn't!" Susan slapped him.

"Geez, Su stop acting like my mum." he rubbed his cheek. The four monarchs stood outside the physician's room where Drue was being treated. She was still unconscious.

"You deserve it a hundred times over! You could have done her damage! Sometimes you don't realize your own strength!" Susan usually was quite poised and kind but Edmund was one of the very few individuals who could bring out a not so nice side of her.

"You flatter me." he smirked. She slapped him again. "That was a ghastly first impression you gave her! She must think us all as ridiculous as you! This will only make her adaption here all the more difficult!"

"She's staying?" he groaned

"Of course she must. At least for now. Where else do you think she'll go?" said Lucy.

"I don't know. Other people have stumbled across here by accident and they're all alright. They have homes and villages all over Narnia."

"But never one so young." pointed out Peter. "Besides after your _very warm welcoming_ we owe a bit more kindness to her."

A crash came from inside and the Faun doctor opened the door.

"Your Majesties I beg your assistance." He pleaded.

Drue was scrunched up to the bed's headboard. In her hand she held the jagged side of a broken plate for protection.

"Get back freaks!" she warned shakily.

"Please sit down. My name is Queen Susan and we mean you no harm I swear it."

"Yeah you proved your hospitability when that jerk over there tackled me. Not to mention I wake up to a guy walking on hooves. I swear I remember a talking bear. Did someone slip something into a drink of mine?"

"No, believe me you are not dreaming or intoxicated. My brother and sister have already explained were you are. It is the truth."

Sensing no imminent threat Drue reluctantly sank back down on the bed. She still gripped the broken plate "But it can't be true. This is impossible. Seriously how dumb do I look to you?"

"Well, if you must ask..." Edmund muttered under his breathe. Drue glared over at him and started to rise.

"Ed, out!" snapped Susan. He obliged without a fight.

"And the accents really? Nice touch it almost makes me believe you. God, This is a weird, fucking dream."

"I know it seems that way." Peter said gently, "Other people have come here just like you and didn't believe it but you'll get used to it. Allow Dr. Sage to bandage you heel and join us for dinner. We will explain more then."

"Dinner? What the hell I just want to go home. I have a Physics test tomorrow and I'm already failing cuz stupid Mr. Renyolds-"

"Please, Ms. Drue. You'll feel much better after we eat and talk." Lucy spoke up sweetly.

Drue sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever." She glanced down at the thin porcelain plate in her hand. "I don't think this would have stood up in a fight anyway." She dropped it down on the bed. "But seriously any shady business and I'm not afraid to kick someone's ass."

_**How was it? I beg your patience with the first few chapters. They are the hardest part of any story, I think. Review, my lovelies!**_

_**In the next chapter Drue learns more about Narnia, Lucy gains a best friend, Susan has an idea, Edmund becomes in dire need of a chill pill, Peter offers him a knuckle sandwich instead and more exciting antics ensue!**_


	3. All If Fair In War and Flirting

_**And then there were three…chapters that is. Chapter three already! This is fun. I just got my first couple reviews! I was seriously afraid that once I got in on there either no one would want to read it or I would get oceans of hate reviews that would come as evil flying monkeys in my dreams screaming "You suck!" Luckily that wasn't the case :D**_

_**Only Drue belongs to me. I don't own Narnai. You know the drill.**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

All is Fair in War and Flirting

"Ah, dear Queen Susan. She chose the loveliest guest room in the palace for you." a kind, silver she-fox trotted on her two back legs a little ahead of Drue. She had a grandmotherly feel about her with the frilly, pink apron around her furry waist and a small pair of glasses perched on her snout. Queen Lucy, whom had asked her to simply call her Lucy, followed along side.

They had been walking several minutes since they had left the others in the physician's wing. This place was huge so it was a good thing her ankle was feeling better. With the help of a drop of a healing cordial from a diamond flask of Lucy's her injury was healed. Neither a scratch nor scar left. This made her want to panic again and she started to feel that nothing would ever surprise her again.

"I'll be your caretaker here. Just call me Ruth," the fox said sweetly.

"Okay," Drue replied dryly. She still felt dazed. Like she was suspended high above reality and would have loved to come down, crashing if need be.

"I know this place is like a maze," said Lucy, "But try to remember this. Since your room is in this hallway you can go nine glass windows down. You'll come to a corner that leads off to the left but there is a flight of stairs near the ninth window that lead to the kitchen and the laundry rooms. There's nearly always someone there."

"Here we are. This door on the left is yours," Ruth announced. "All bedrooms have Aslan on the knob and this is the only one in this hallway so that should make it easier to remember."

Aslan. She'd heard that name several times here already. She looked back at Lucy as they entered the room. As if she had read her mind Lucy smiled and said, "Let's save that one for dinner."

Ruth had been right. The room was beautiful. A pastel mint graced the walls with silver painted swirled artfully in the most delicate, floral-inspired designs. The bed looked like a luxurious cloud all clean, white and fluffy. And the mahogany floors and furniture contrasted beautifully. But what seemed to perfect the room was the open window on the other side of the room veiled by gauzy, shimmering silver curtains.

"Now I believe you requested a particular dress to be brought up to Ms. Drue from your own wardrobe. Am I correct, My Lady?"

"Yes, Ruth. The blue day dress." Lucy confirmed.

"I'll be back in a nip then." The she fox bowed out.

"Do I have to change? Won't this be alright?" she glanced down ay herself.

"Quite honestly no," Lucy answered kindly, "You're a bit grubby and look terribly uncomfortably in that scratchy material. Why don't you freshen up before the dress gets here?" she motioned to the water-filled basin. She wet the soft cloth and lathered it up with the sweet smelling bar of soap provided and began to wash her face. Lucy, respectful of her privacy, faced the window and sat on the bed.

Drue took this time to think. Too much had happened way too soon. She wished she'd remembered a watch. But if she did would it even work here?

Here. _Narnia. _As stupid as it all sounded it was quickly becoming more apparent that everything was true. She had gone back to the tree. After walking all the way around it twice and staring up into the crown (you could see every individual branch and the bits of the sky they revealed in between) she had to conclude there was no wall. She'd tumbled off the wall, and somehow into another world via oak tree. That's when the High King and Lucy appeared and asked her to come back to their home with them. What better choice did she have?

But the shocks didn't end there. They had only just begun. The next one arrived in the form of an enormous grizzly bear walking up to them on its hind legs and spoke.

"Good afternoon, Queen Lucy. Who is your friend?"

When she screamed so did the bear. Though he not nearly as loud as she. In a desperate frenzy she turned to run but Lucy and Peter grasped her arms and tried to calm her.

"I'll have to see you later, Russell." Lucy explained the confused bear.

And the centaur was more shocking than the bear and fainting was embarrassing. She'd never done that in her life and hoped it would never happen again.

But that idiot King Edmund was the worst. She didn't appreciate being manhandled. The arrogant bastard acted like she had squished his stupid plant on purpose. Well boo friggin' hoo! He'd live. She pushed her sleeves up to examine the source of their soreness. Sure enough ten oval shaped bruises caused by his fingertips. Five on each shoulder. The jerk would pay.

A knock at the door drew her from her thoughts.

"I'm back, Loves." Ms. Ruth held some neatly folded blue fabric. "I brought a shift also."

"Oh yes I'd forgotten." Lucy sighed gratefully taking it.

"Need anything else and just pull that robe on the wall beside your bed. It's connected to a bell at the other end in the servants quarters so someone should come up."

"Thank you, Ms. Ruth." The fox left again.

"Here you are." Lucy unfolded the dress and shift as Drue dried her face. "Put the shift underneath and the dress right over it. Here let me take your other clothes. I'll put them by your bed."

The design was simple. A modest v-neckline and wrist-length sleeves. The fabric felt soft and clean. Despite what she had always thought about skirts this one felt a lot looser and gave more room to move about than the short, tight ones back home.

"What a nice figure you have. I still can't fill out that dress. It's perfect. Come and sit," Lucy patted the edge of the bed, "You've got such long, pretty hair. Let me plait it." She went into the wardrobe, took a brush hanging from within, went back to the bed and began on her hair. It was awkward at first, having a stranger touch her like that, but the young queen had silent ways of putting you at ease.

"I really think you'll like it here," she began to speak, "We haven't had a human girl your age come here by accident before. The majority of the people that find themselves in Narnia are quite a bit older. The youngest we got was a man about thirty three. That was four years ago. But he didn't want anything to do with us and we have heard nothing from him since. Funny thing, most people feel the same way. They're convinced they are crazy. Some have joined villages of people that were here before we came. A few have even found happiness in some surrounding faun and centaur villages. Peter says there are probably many others who have come to other parts of Narnia that we don't know about. Like near the Telmar lands and such."

"Have you always been here?" Drue asked, "Did you have parents?"

"We have parents. But they are in our home world. You're in 2010 though so I'm not sure how the time runs between worlds. We had one woman who claimed to be from the year 1823. She was American too. We came here eight years ago through a wardrobe at the home of a man we were staying with while dad was in the war. It was winter here then and an evil witch had taken over Narnia. She's gone now thanks to Aslan."

There was that name again.

"I was only seven then so my memory is vague. No doubt you'll here the better details eventually. There you are." she fastened the braid with a black satin ribbon, "Lovely."

"Thank you, Lucy." She stood and picked up her blue beret from the side table and stoked it thoughtfully. "This was my gran's. She got it from a trip to France with my grandfather on their honeymoon years ago." She popped it on her head and modeled for her companion. "What do you think?"

Lucy giggled, "Really, it works!" Drue beamed. Suddenly a loud bell echoed through the palace.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. We must go to dinner. Come along!"

"Edmund, wipe that ugly look off your face before I guest arrives." Hissed Susan helping the cook, a faun named Merry, lay the food on the table. Meals were eaten outside in the main garden during late summer and autumn. These were often he most pleasant days of the year and produced fond memories among family and friends. Today was an exception.

"Lay off, Su, you're such an unbearable nag sometimes." he snapped from his chair across the table.

"Would you prefer me to do it for you? It would be an honor."

"Are you ever going to let this go?"

"Apologize and I'll think about it."

"Good Lord, you met her. Do you know what would happen? She'd laugh and my stupid effort would be in vain."

"Depending on the attitude you present your apology with you might be surprised." Peter pointed out from the chair beside him. "Well, speak of the devil here come Drue and Lucy. Stay sharp, Ed." he teased.

As they got closer Edmund noticed she was wearing the blue hat she had come with. He thought it looked stupid and would have loved nothing more than to tell her so.

"Drue you look lovely." gushed Susan. "Interesting hat."

"Thank you." Drue smiled and sat beside Lucy and across from Edmund and Peter. She avoided eyes contact with the jerk. He did the same.

Once finished with putting the finishing touches on the table the faun left and Susan sat at the end of the table.

"Take part, all." The meal consisted of bread, nuts, cheese, a dozen different fruits and vegetables but for understandable reasons, no meat. She chose a small bunch of grapes, a slice of bread, and a wedge of cheese. She reached for the blueberries. Coincidently, Edmund did so at the same time. Their fingers brushed. They glared at each other. Without breaking the menacing eye contact he lowered his hand to the plate of pomegranates and took one of those instead.

"So, Drue, tell us about the new millennium." Said Peter. "We come from the 1940's."

"Oh you wouldn't believe some of the things we have now. For example ipods, computers, microwaves, DVDs…"

"We've never heard of any of those things." Susan said with a smile.

"Yeah. It's crazy you guys would think you fell into another world."

"Hopefully not on anything valuable." Edmund muttered. Peter shot a warning glance. Drue started to retort but Susan spoke first.

"I know you've only just arrived but do you plan to stick around?"

"I suppose so. The way I came I guess doesn't provide a way out. And you haven't told me about another way." She said.

"There is none we know of," Peter explained, "If there are any they're not obvious."

"So do you mind me staying here? I'm not one of you or anything."

"Of course you must." Said Lucy said, "Where else would you go?"

"Well you mentioned some villages around where people like me go."

"Not unless you want to. You may decide to leave or stay anytime you wish." Peter assured. Edmund desperately wanted to snort but Susan's dangerous glares indicated the situation was not to be tested.

"What about your family?" asked Lucy. Drue kept her eyes down at the peach she was cutting. That wasn't something she really wanted to talk about.

"I'm an only child. Used to live with my gran after my parents died in a boating accident when I was a baby. But Gran died several months ago so my Aunt got custody of me."

"What's your aunt like?" prodded Lucy who seemed oblivious to Drue's discomfort.

"Alright I guess."

"What about Florida? Tell us about that." Susan rescued her.

The meal passed without much more awkwardness aside from Edmund's loud silence. But though he seemed to be somewhere else he heard every word she said. He noted when she became uncomfortable with the question about her family and the fondness she harbored for Florida summers. From the way she took sharp detours around personal details and how she had accepted the offer to stay a while he got the feeling she was in no hurry to go back. Her home life must be horrible enough for her to not show any sympathy to those and what she left. A flame of pity flickered in him but wouldn't stay lit long.

"Drue, you've just given me an idea!" Susan said during dessert, which was a savory sweet almond bread, "You mentioned the fall festival you used to attend every year. Well fall will begin soon. Why don't we have one here in at the palace?"

"Ooh, fun" squealed Lucy.

Drue looked around. "Fall? Really? It's the middle of summer in Florida and it doesn't look like fall here."

"The seasons tend to be very exact here. I know it doesn't look like it but this whole garden will be covered in leaves soon. Just wait. This is perfect time to start planning the festival. What say you boys?"

"It sounds nice actually but I'll leave you women to planning that sort of thing." said Peter with a smile. They looked to Edmund who looked particularly peaceful at the moment. Trusting him to be polite they gave his opinion room. In truth, fall was Edmund's favorite time of the year. A cool festival after all the sweltering summer parties would be refreshing. But his sour mood wasn't allowing pleasantries at the moment.

"Really has life become so dull that that we have to mend our boredom by going to all the trouble to celebrate a transitional season?"

Drue had had enough

"Snarky smart ass, you've been sitting there without speaking this whole time!" She jumped up and slapped her hand on the table, "I have done nothing to you except crush your stupid bush _by accident_! Do you realize how immature you're acting?'

"I was simply stating how I felt about the idea. Is that a crime where you come from?" he retorted loudly. She grabbed the apple out of the bowl in front of her ready to pop him in the head with it at any moment.

"I know guys like you! Sitting there thinking if you look dark and brooding it'll impress people. News flash it just makes you look stupid!"

"Do you know who you're talking to? None of my subject would even dare to think of saying the things you have. And I've met girls like _you. _Smart mouthed and disrespectful. You should know it's unattractive. I'm probably not the first to think so and certainly won't be the last!"

Peter suddenly found his voice, "Both of you break it up! Is this any way for two strangers who have just met to speak to one another?"

Edmund huffed and stalked away from the table and out towards the woods behind them.

"Ed, it'll be dark soon." Susan stood and called out but he ignored her.

"Let him go, Su. He'll be fine." Peter placed a hand on her arm. She sat exasperated. An awkward silence followed. Drue was embarrassed now that it was over. King Peter was right. She hadn't even known him a day and already they were already enemies. But she couldn't help it. Something about him, something having to do with a bit more than the earlier events, made her hate him. She assumed he felt the same way.

"Let's go for a stroll." Lucy suggested lightly, "All of us through the garden. Drue wanted to learn about our coming here."

"Great idea." Peter said quickly.

"Yes, I'd like you to see my roses." Susan stood and began clearing the table. "Lu, fetch Merry please. I'd like his help."

In silence, the cleared the table and went for their garden stroll. Not long after they were laughing and talking as if they had known each other forever leaving the startling event of dinner behind them.

Edmund didn't get in until very late. Everyone was probably in bed by now. He had walked in the forest for a few minutes. Then under impulse ran to the stables to fetch Phillip and go for a ride. A very long ride. He had only come back on account of Phillip's exhaustion and lack of a weapon. Their area of Narnia was generally safe but like anywhere else you had to be cautious.

He peeled of his tunic in the moonlit shadows of the hallway. He would be at his room soon enough. And no one would be out and about anyway.

But we all know irony has a way of getting sweet revenge.

A small shriek shook him out of his daze. _Please no, no, no…_But yes.

Drue's was the only room in this area. And sure enough there she stood in the middle of the hallway clad in a white nightgown. Yanking his tunic back on he stalked over to her.

"_What - are - you - doing - here_?" He whispered loudly.

"I was coming back from Lucy's room!"

"What were you doing there?"

"Talking."

"About what?"

"Things. It doesn't concern you. What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm going to bed. I've been out riding."

"This late?"

"Obviously! Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here sweaty and smelling like dung arguing with you."

She scowled and crossed her arms.

"Bully."

"Bitch."

"At least we're on the same page in that respect."

"Don't expect an apology."

"Don't worry I'm way ahead of you. Now move your sulky ass out of my way so I can get to bed."

"Gladly." he stepped aside and let her pass but not before sticking out a foot which she dodged cleverly."

"Sorry, but your going to have to try harder than that."

"Apparently you'll be here for a while. I've got time."

He watched her go then went his own way. Thinking back on the ridiculous encounter later they both were left to wonder. Did this mean war or were they simply the two most handicapped flirts there ever was?

_**Sorry for the length guys but I had to get a lot in this chapter! I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. I have to know you're there!**_

_**Next chapter: Drue learned more about Narnia, and we take a peek into her past!**_


	4. Adapting

_**Only Drue belongs to me.**_

Adapting

The next few days were surreal. Each morning when Drue woke she forgot for a split second where she was. Then she would remember and the same flood of disbelief would wash over her again. Her life before already seemed far away. Queen Susan had said in their walk in the garden after dinner the first day that their life before Narnia now seemed like a dream. Over time they started to feel less and less longing for it till the feeling was no longer there.

"It's the magic of Narnia I suppose."

Drue wondered if the same thing was happening to her. Not that she was sorry. She still avoided talk about the circumstances of her life before.

Gran had been going senile towards the end. The day she died she couldn't even remember her own name. Then after seventeen years of being there for Drue she passed. The pain cut deeper than anything she had ever felt before. She could barely remember Mom and Dad so Gran had been her only parental figure.

Since Aunt Milly, Dad's sister, was her closest living relative she was sent to live with her. But Milly was stuffy, selfish and constantly out with a new boyfriend every week. Twice she even took off for a few days leaving behind only a note and ten bucks. And when she was home she was complaining about her job as a secretary at a paper company. With her short skirts and tight, plunging sweaters her boss couldn't be giving her that hard of a time.

Drue's lack of company hadn't been helping either. She had to move from Tallahassee to Tampa, Florida. Any friends she had were far away ready to start their senior year without her.

But all that was quickly becoming unimportant and the any feelings she had for home slipped away like sand in an hourglass.

Drue also learned that life as a monarch was very different than she had ever imagined. It may have its comforts but even in the current time of peace it was taxing.

High King Peter had eaten a swift breakfast the next morning then hurried off to listen to reports from the Wood Council. When Drue asked what they talked about Lucy replied, "Everything. He likes to know every detail of the Kingdom and beyond. He's got to keep sharp eyes all around the land in order keep a hand on what he can control."

She went on to describe his other tasks. "He also keeps our centaur, faun, and human knights strong. They train most days. He's a judge too sometimes. If there is a problem among the people he listens to the case, makes a judgment and issues a solution."

"What does your "other king" do?" Drue never said his name.

"Well this is his "off season" you could say. He does most of the traveling during summer. During this time of the year he comes back and must help Peter. This has been a slow, quiet year. Wonderful for us but he gets restless."

Upon seeing the sarcastic look on Drue's face Lucy shook her head and smiled "He really is a good man. Just quieter with poor social skills. He has trouble saying how he feels sometime."

_That doesn't seem to be the case _Drue thought darkly thinking of her first night.

While the kings had their duties the queens had responsibilities of their own. Between seeing maintenance of the gardens, directing meal planning not only for the royal family but the live in servants, and keeping the place clean running a palace could be downright tedious. They also visited the ill once a week and brought fresh flowers.

During the warm months they hosted several royal families and councils from all over. Susan shared a story from such occasions while writing invitations one morning.

"We had one Lord and Lady from Cair Paravel last spring with six daughters. Two sets of triplets a year apart - all of marrying age! You can imagine the time they gave the men. Even Peter's great patience was strained so you can imagine how we worried for Ed's. He pulled through though. I've heard that four of the girls have married since then so I'm inviting the family to our fall festival."

Drue laughed but she kept getting the feeling that they were trying to cast King Edmund in a descent light. She hadn't missed the way they seemed to smooth over the bumpy bits of his involvement in the Great War that made them rulers. As awful as Aunt Milly could be she was sure she wouldn't betray her for say, chocolate. She didn't know what Turkish delight was but it couldn't be _that_ good.

Out of all the strange, new things she was learning the most mysterious of all was that of the lion. Aslan was what he was mostly known as. The details they gave her were vague. He was a lion. A very wise lion and the creator of Narnia. Drue was immediately puzzled at this ridiculous claim.

"He's the real hero." King Peter said. "We are all just helpers. Maybe you'll meet him sometime and you will understand. He's odd. He comes and goes. Never stays in one place for too long."

"What are you writing?" Susan asked to Peter one evening. She was doing some needlework by the fireplace in his study.

Peter inked his quill. "I got a marriage proposal from a Lord from the East for Lucy. I am writing a polite decline."

"Who is it? Did you tell her?"

"Heaven's no, and I never will. It's from that Lord Cain we had visit here with part of his court about a month ago. He asked me then and he's asked me again."

"Yes, I remember. He seemed a kind man."

"He's ridiculous. Never liked him. And he's far too old."

"He's fairly young though. About a year older than Ed."

"She's fifteen and just a child. I won't have it."

"She's nearly sixteen. I know you want to keep her as long as you can but one day you're going to have to let her grow up. You're not her father."

"That's not it, Su, I just don't like him and don't think she would either. Don't you dare invite him to that festival your planning either."

"I won't but I'll ask you to not be such a stick in the mud. Lu, is a smart young_ woman. _She wouldn't take just any handsome young man who asks her hand. You know that."

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm glad she's found a friend in Drue. She's a lovely girl don't you think?" He looked up from his writing and smiled.

"For the most part yes. Quite a trip, she is. You never can guess what she'll say next."

"She's strange no doubt but she makes me laugh and has embraced Lu. What of she and Ed? They haven't spoken from what I've seen but they can't stand each other."

Peter chuckled. "Ed really does suffer from lack of people skills. His notorious temper doesn't help his case. But I think she makes him nervous more than anything."

Susan cast him a doubtful glance. "Really Pete this is Ed we're talking about. He's met pretty girls before and has never expressed any interest. He's grown up to be a good man and he's kind when he wants to be. But truthfully I am starting to think him void of that sort of affection."

"I'm not so sure of that. She holds the incident in the woods against him. Until he apologizes I think she always will. I can't see that happening though. He has such a time saying what he means. He knows so too. But that doesn't stop him from feeling anything."

"Do you think he's sorry?"

"I'm not sure about being sorry. He's still angry about the Tansy bush. But I think he wouldn't mind being on good terms with her."

Susan remembered for a moment her brother's dark gaze following Drue's movements at dinner that evening. "Maybe you right." She laughed softly, "Poor Edmund."

_**Okay, there you go. I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter but I felt it necessary. So please stay with me. Next time in Home is Where the Heart Lives… A quiet afternoon gets a nice spicing up thanks to Drue. And of course our favorite brooding, dark king can't help but get involved! :D**_

_**There's more to come! Please review!**_


	5. The Game

_**I just love Edmund. Seriously, I wish I were Drue I would have to much fun messing with him. Tee hee!**_

The Game

The thunder seemed to shake the entire palace.

"Goodness, gracious me!" exclaimed Ms. Ruth setting down the tea tray she had brought up to Lucy's chambers. "Sounds like we're in for a frightful storm."

Drue looked out the window. The sky was cloudy and gray. An occasional streak lightening skittered through the clouds.

"It's been like this for a while, but no rain yet."

"Well I hope it starts soon. It has been a bit dry lately. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank-you, Ruth." said Lucy kindly as the she-fox left. She tucked her knees in and gazed into the fireplace while she sipped her tea. "I was really looking forward to taking you to the archery range today. I wanted you to meet a friend of mine who just got back from a trip. But I don't think that's going to happen." she sighed. "I suppose we could go help Susan with her fall festival plans. She's still determined to go through with it."

"Hm," replied Drue in neither agreement nor disagreement. Both sat in silence sipping their tea.

Boredom… It is a cruel circumstance.

Drue stared down at the tea tray. Four white biscuits were arranged neatly on a round wooden plate. The shape of it was unusual and it reminded her of something familiar. Suddenly a light turned on in her imagination. She set down her tea and picked up the plate.

"Have you ever played with a Frisbee?" she asked tipping the biscuits onto the tray.

"Pardon?"

"It's a toy that's flat and wide like a plate but curved in at the edges. You toss it in such a way so that it soars."

"Lucy raised an eyebrow."

"I know it sounds strange but it's a fun way to pass the time. Do you think we could use the throne and ballroom? We need a somewhere with lots of space and high ceilings."

"Well if we're going to be throwing it I'd feel better about using the old throne and ball room. It's a bit smaller but it's empty so there's nothing we don't have to worry about breaking anything."

"Okay you can show me the way."

"Alright it's on the other side of the palace."

The two girls quickly finished their tea and set off with the wooden plate in hand.

Their walk there was an eerie one. The lightening that lit up the sky cast shadows through the window. It started to rain and cause the most terrible howling when combined with the wind. As frightening as it was the word beautiful came to Drue's mind.

"This is perfect!" Drue let out a satisfied sigh as they arrived at their destination. She had seen the more used throne and ballroom. Its grandeur much exceeded this one. The marble tiles were cracked in several places and the chandelier above was caked with cobwebs and dust. The platform that would have held the thrones was empty and the enormous window behind it revealed the ugly storm brewing outside.

Drue walked to the right side of the room while Lucy followed.

"Now just watch me first. Hold the plate and stand like so" she demonstrated the proper position. "The fate of the throw is all in the wrist." Then with an expert flick of her wrist, it soared perfectly across the room and landed lightly. They jogged to retrieve it.

"It looks easy but it may take you a while to get to right. Try."

Lucy's first attempt did not go far and landed with a clumsy clatter.

"That's to be expected. Try again." patting her shoulder for encouragement. However, the next five tries did not improve.

"This _is_ tricky." said Lucy a little exasperated after the tenth fail. Nevertheless, she picked it up again determined to get it right. For the next twenty minutes they practiced. She still wasn't getting much better. If she was getting angry, she did not betray it.

"You have very small hands. Maybe that's it. Or it could be your stance. Lean in a bit. Now point you index finger in a bit more. Good. Just like that. Toss!"

Lucy did but perhaps a little too hard. It spun out of control and out the entrance it flew. Someone yelped. Lucy gasped and scurried to see who had been hit. But quicker than they, the tall, slender frame of Edmund came storming in with the plate in hand. Peter followed in his furious wake.

"What in Aslan's name are you two doing!" he snarled shoving the plate roughly at Drue. Peter nudged him warningly but as usual, Edmund ignored him.

"So sorry." Lucy said quickly in Drue's defense, "That was my fault. She's showing my how to play a game called Frisbee."

"What the hell is that?"

"Well you sort of…" Lucy faltered and looked to her companion, "Why don't you just show them?"

"Alright," she agreed and went to the right side of the room. She tossed it towards them and Peter caught it.

"Interesting," said Peter politely. Edmund snorted.

"Well, that's stupid. Just throwing dishes every which way. You're sure not a tough egg to crack. Pathetic and so easily amused. Lucy, I'm surprised even you could stay entertained by something so childish."

"It's harder than it looks." said Lucy.

"You just try it." Drue sniffed coming back, "Do it just like I did."

Snatching the plate from Peter, he strolled to where Drue has stood. The plate's journey was short lived as it curved in and clattered to a stop. He fought to conceal the irritation that flailed like wildfire and licked at the fuse that held his nerves together. "You can't expect to get everything right the first time." he muttered as he went to pick it up.

Again.

Fail.

Again.

Fail.

"Here let me have a go at it." said Peter. He sensed his brother's patience wearing thin.

He also did horribly.

"That was pretty good for a first time." Drue said awkwardly clearly feeling that correcting him wouldn't be proper. He had to smile at her kindness

"Show me how to do it right, won't you." He asked. She beamed. With the proper technique, Peter's second throw wasn't half-bad. And his third was all the better.

"Nicely done, Pete. Looks like you've unearthed a hidden talent. I wasn't even so good at my tenth try." Lucy giggled.

"Ah, Ed, stop sulking." Peter called him from the shadows, "You're just mad someone's better at something then you. Come on let Drue show you how."

"Fine."

Drue handed him the plate. Now came the awkward part. She curved his fingers in the right angles and kept her eyes averted. She was sure she would start laughing if she caught them.

He noticed her hands were smooth but cold like ice.

"Move in a little." she nudged his torso. "Now flick your wrist in a swift motion. Don't think about it too much or you'll mess up."

He did exactly as she said.

Maybe it was just his strong arms. Maybe it was the fact she was smiling and trying not to laugh. Maybe it was his rising temper. Maybe it was those ice-cold hands. Maybe it was the fact that everything about her made him an angry, nervous wreck.

Whatever it was it sent the plate flying with a loud swishing noise. Without the slightest waver it went strait as an arrow thirty feet to the other end of the hall and hit the wall with an echoing smack then bounced back another six feet.

For a short moment the other three were stunned.

"Excellent, Ed! It's a wonder it wasn't smash to splinters." Peter said with a smile. He knew Edmund's strength but sometimes wondered if he realized it himself.

"I'll get it!" said Lucy.

"Good job, _King Edmund_." Drue said with a coy smile, "I've never done that well myself."

He wished she would just shut up so the annoying ring of her voice had time to fade from his thoughts.

"Here it comes!" Lucy called at the halfway point. She tossed it. And disaster struck again. Edmund stepped back and Drue stepped forward to catch it. They tripped each other and fell in a heap… but of course it didn't end there. The plate slid several feet behind them and was immediately forgotten. Scrambling to get up Drue snapped, "Nice foot work, Slick." he tripped her from his spot on the ground.

"Enough! I try to be patient but your not one to cooperate, are you?"

"Hey you made a perfect shot why are you whining? Is optimism toxic to you? If I throw a big bucket of smiles on you will you start melting?"

"_Perfect shot_," he flipped and pinned her down by her wrists, "who spends their time throwing plates around then laughs when someone can't do it right? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Can it, Ass Face! You eventually did it right! I was giving you a compliment!"

"You were laughing!"

"You're paranoid that's just it! Oh, get this! Maybe I _was_ laughing! But you'll never be sure, will you? It's driving you _mad_, isn't it?" she laughed.

"You're the most disrespectful, smart mouthed bitch I've ever met. I should have you locked up! But these two will go along with whatever pops into your stupid head! Lucy's known you for a week and already she'd follow you to the ends of the earth-"

_Aw crap. _He'd lost his temper. Mighty king Edmund had lost his temper to a girl. Again.

He looked at the other two. Their jaws were somewhere near their knees along with their eyeballs. He looked down at the small, defenseless girl beneath him. No fear reflected from her eyes. Only irritation. This looked really bad. He could feel his face go bright red. He inhaled deep. The rich, sweet, earthy scent of her invaded his senses.

He leapt up off of her.

He muttered something inaudible and ran from the room.

Lucy ran to help Drue but she was already standing and dusting herself off.

"I'm fine."

"Drue…" Peter began putting an hand on her shoulder.

"I said I'm fine. He'll pull himself together." and she left alone in the opposite direction of him.

"What has gotten into him?" Lucy cried in exasperation. "I know he has a bad temper but it's just been ridiculous lately."

"Who knows. Why don't we all go for a game of chess before dinner?" Peter looked down and couldn't help but chuckle darkly. "Oh, one more thing. For the sake of all that is peaceful and pure…**do not tell Susan!"**

_**Whoa! That's some serious tension! Can this train wreck of an absent "friendship" be scraped off that horrible intersection in the middle of that highway called life and hopefully be pieced into something recognizable? Maybe.**_

_**In the next chapter…Susan is suspicious, we meet Lucy's friend, and Drue gets herself into a pretty sticky situation. And just guess who come to the rescue!**_

_**Please review! :D**_


	6. Heroism

_**I write about one of my biggest fears in this chapter! Yikes!**_

_**Only Drue and now Lucy's object of affection belong to me.**_

Heroism

"What is wrong with you all?" Queen Susan demanded to know, "And where on earth is Edmund?"

Peter, Lucy, and Drue glanced up from their dinner. The weather had driven them into one of the dining room. But there was another reason for their silence. She just _knew _it. She didn't like it when things were kept from her. A clap of thunder shook the palace.

"Peter!" she snapped. Startled, he dropped his fork.

"Do tell me Edmund isn't out in that. He'll catch his death of cold."

"He's not stupid, Su." he said irritably bending down to pick up the fork.

She turned to Lucy who did as instructed by Peter. Shrug and stay mum.

Her gaze then fell to Drue. Her dark head was bowed over her plate as she toyed needlessly at her blackberries.

"Where's your hat?" Susan queried.

"I left it in my room, My Lady."

"Hmm. You and Ed had a row, didn't you?"

"King Edmund and I haven't been on good terms since my coming here." she replied.

"You know what I mean, Drue." she said more gently.

No one spoke.

"Well it must have been a particularly nasty one for him to skip dinner. I do hope-"

"Susan, he is fine!" Peter sighed in exasperation, "Honestly, I'm starting to agree with Ed. You can be an unbearable nag."

Susan would have had a fit if she'd known were her brother actually was. There was a certain tree with a particular branch that extended under his window. When he was a very young king he often climbed onto that branch and stood proudly on it to stare down at the world beneath just because he could. Now he only came on occasion when he truly wanted to be undisturbed and alone.

The storm that had been raging around him was slowly winding down. The rain was softer now and the drops had the pleasure of stroking the lines that often ruled the dark king's expression. Like the gentlest of kisses the rain down the smoothed ivory brow. Some drops clung to the dark, long fringe of his eyelids. Others had the privilege to continue down the finely sculpted nose then into the curve of that full, sensual mouth. Some even made their way through moistening his tongue. Past the strong jaw. Over the taut, white throat. Then joining the rest of the wetness that soaked his clothing so that the fabric clung to his hard, slender body.

How handsome he was. People often thought Peter the good-looking one. But if they were ever to see the younger king in this peaceful state they might mistake him for a god. Of course no one would ever see. The minute it started to crowed he put on a mask. Even around his own family. For no one can ever see you for what you are unless you show them. And he didn't want to show anybody because though he may never have admitted it he didn't deem himself worthy of admiring eyes.

The storm was quickly coming to a still. Then like a great, satisfied sigh it ceased. The wind died, the rain was gone, the lightening could be seen no more, and the thunder was fading. He opened his eyes. The world always seemed reborn after a storm. He surveyed as far as he could see. Magnificent. He turned to slip back into his room. No doubt his frantic older sister would come looking for him soon.

It was unusually chilly the next morning. Queen Susan was right about the seasons being exact. At breakfast she found that King Edmund had eaten early and left before she got there. Not that she cared. Afterward Lucy suggested casually that they go to the archery range.

"You can meet my friend Land today." She said as they left breakfast. Drue smiled at Lucy's enthusiasm. She had twisted her hair in a loose bun this morning fastened by jeweled pins. And along with a new violet dress she had dabbed rouge on her lips and cheeks.

"Land? That's an unusual name."

"His father was a mapmaker. But he's one of the youngest human knights. He's been on business for Peter beyond the borders of Narnia. But he's just got back. He's very kind. I've known him since a bit after our coronation years ago." she spoke very fast.

They reached the range and stood behind the fence to watch. Centaurs, fauns, and a few humans of every age were training. Some sparred with swords in the courts behind them.

"There he is! The one in burgundy." She discreetly pointed out a lanky, ginger haired boy around King Edmund's age. He was standing beside a black centaur whom was correcting the position of his arms.

"He's always been better with a sword but he said before he left that he wanted to perfect archery," Lucy gazed at him with happied affection. "I'm sure he'll do splendidly."

Drue had to giggle. "Is this Land a special someone?"

Lucy blushed faintly. "Oh no! I'm sure he doesn't think of me like that! He wouldn't!"

"What do you think of him?" Drue teased.

"Stop it! Really he's just a friend."

"Looks like he's finished."

Sure enough he was coming around the fence right towards them. Lucy took her elbows off the fence and stood up strait.

"Hello, Queen Lucy." he said bowing. He took her hand and kissed it. "My how you have changed in three months."

"It's wonderful to see you, Land. This is Drue."

He nodded in acknowledgment. He wasn't hideous but he wasn't a handsome man either. His ears stuck out a bit more than they should and his nose was big. He also had pockmarked skin. But Lucy gazed up at him with affection and him at her with admiration.

"So how was your trip?"

"Too long. It's not something I'll do again anytime soon." he revealed a rather nice smile though.

"Lucy," Peter had come to them. He was overseeing the practices "You haven't been out here all summer." His eyebrows knit together at the sight of her. Drue knew he had noticed she had dressed up. Before he could make a remark Drue caught his eye and shook her head a fraction of an inch. His head cocked slightly in puzzlement and them he understood. Boy, did he get it.

"I was just going to find…" his voice trailed of. "Anyway, I'll see you later." and he left. Luckily, Land didn't seem to notice.

"I'll see you later." Drue said with a smile and touched Lucy's arm.

Strange, Drue hadn't thought of Lucy having a love interest. From the moment of their meeting she had gotten a bit of a child-like vibe from the young queen. Not at all like the regal elegance of Queen Susan. She smiled to herself wondering what King Peter was thinking.

Since she hadn't been outside of the palace much since her first week a walked in the woods seemed like a nice idea. Forest surrounded the palace in every direction. It wasn't a dank, nasty forest but the kind Drue always imagined being in fairytales. The shade was chilly because of the arrival of fall so she stayed within reach of the butter yellow rays of sunshine that streamed eagerly through the trees.

Dryads. Lucy mentioned them in passing. They were tree spirits. "Sometimes if you're very still they come to you." but she didn't know what a dryad was supposed to look like. Feeling a little foolish she shut her eyes and stilled her body. Silence. Wind danced softly on her face and a few leaves floated to the ground. But no dryad. She continued on. Birds chirped softly from above and every once in a while she saw the flick of a tail from an animal. Talking animals. It was till strange seeing skunks, foxes, bears, badgers and such walking around doing people tasks.

For the next hour or so she enjoyed the serenity of Narnia. Back in Florida there was more swamp then woods. And Tallahassee was a busy college town. She'd never stayed so close to nature before. The clean air seemed to give you better room for thinking and gave her energy like she'd never known. Her knew diet was a large part of that too. Nothing was packaged. Everything was strait from the earth to her plate. _This_, she thought, _is simply the only way to live._

As she walked on she heard water. Upon further exploration she discovered a river. It was rushing madly but fairly narrow with a rickety, wooden bridge that led across it.

As obviously doomed as this scene sounds it blew right over Drue's head. She wasn't afraid of water. Living in Florida she'd been to the beach countless times. And the bridge looked safe. Why else would it be there other than to provide a safe dry way for people to cross a river?

So off she went intent on finding what lay on the other side. What she didn't know was that this bridge was very old. And wood doesn't last forever. And heavy rain from yesterday had weakened it further. It wasn't built out of stone like most other bridges in Narnia. Everyone in the area knew not to cross it and to instead walk down about half a mile to the left where a safer bridge was. She started over it walking without hesitation. Around the center, she heard a funny noise. She stopped for a moment to listen and make out what it was. By the time she figured out it was the cracking of wood it was too late. The rotting wood gave way sending her tumbling through to the water below. As she fell through the jagged wood was merciless. She hit her had on the way down and her arm was slashed by a piece of jutting wood. Once in the water she struggled to the surface in a shock. It took her a second to realize what happened. When she saw the blood gushing from her hand she screamed and tried to swim but the pain from her injury was excruciating and the rush of the water was pulling her down. As she fought, a cramp crept up her side. Flailing only made it tightened. She noticed a cloud of blood as her head went under again.

_No one knows I'm here! _She thought franticly. _I am going to drown and no one will know where I am!_

She could feel the water pressing on her as she sank deeper. Her sight kept switching from black to a blue blur. The sun was a rippling yellow ball above her.

_What happens when you die in another world?…_she thought as consciousness slipped from her.

Suddenly two strong arms were around her waist and lifting her upward. Her head broke the surface and she took a gulp of air. Before she knew it she was being dragged on to the banks of the river shivering madly. She turned to see her savior.

Edmund!

It had to be him! Good God! _It. Had. To. Be. Him!_

He collapsed beside her and shut his eyes trying to catch his breath. There was silence. Birds chirped cheerfully in the trees above them. It was after the initial shock passed that Drue began to feel her injuries. Her clothes were ripped in several places and cuts oozed from her arms legs and torso. Her head was aching horribly.

"I hate swimming." Edmund panted breaking the silence and running a pale hand through his wet hair. Then remembering himself he glared down at her, "What the hell is your problem? Do you have a death wish?" he stood up and stalked over a few feet and brought back a cloak he'd thrown off when he jumped in to save her.

"Ugh, now I do." she said with another hard, shuddering breath. He dropped the cloak around her shoulders.

"I can throw you back if you want."

But she had no snappy reply for him. She was glad she was all wet and he couldn't see the tears.

"Let me see your arm."

"No don't touch it."

"Don't be such a girl." he took gently. It hurt too much for her to yank away. It started at the middle of her palm the followed a splintered, jagged, angry, gushing path that went all the way down to her elbow. He gently removed some of the larger splinters. Drue whimpered softly. He pulled a dagger from the sheath at his waist and cut a strip from the bottom of his red tunic.

"This will hurt, but this bleeding has to stop. Don't move or I'll be worse." He pressed the strip to her trembling icy hand. She hiccupped a sob.

"Why are you crying?" he said glancing into her eyes. He looked back down.

"I- I don't know. I'm just shaken."

"Well you didn't die so what's the big deal?"

"I could have." she croaked. Her crying became more obvious. He rolled his eyes and tied the strip of cloth into a neat knot.

"How is your head?" Her pushed her hair aside gently and observed a small gash. "Come on let's get you back to the palace before you cause anymore trouble. My horse Phillip is beyond the trees." he started to leave but she stayed planted on the ground. She wiped her runny nose with her sleeve and scowled.

"Wait one freakin' second." she stood up carefully and tightened the cloak around her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"If you must know I was coming back from some business in a village. Two dwarves were arguing over the boundaries of a certain piece of land so Pete sent me to straiten it out. I thought I'd stop for a drink, but when I saw you drowning had to save you instead. Now if I remember from all the adventure novels of my boyhood you now owe me your humble services all the days of you miserable life… just by the way," he added, "I thought you could swim?"

"I can but between my arm, my head and a cramp it wasn't so easy. Psh! Humble services! I can find my own way back!" she turned on her heels to leave.

"In that case I'll have my cloak back."

"Fine." She shook it off and let it fall were she stood.

"And the rest of my tunic."

"You bastard, why do you have to be such a jerk?"

He strode forward and looked down at her with a humored grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. He brushed a dark, wet strand from her eyes but she slapped the gesture away with her good hand. He chuckled.

"How about this? You give me a sincere thank-you and I'll let the whole life long servant thing slide. I'll even take you back debt-free."

She huffed. He _did_ save her. He _had_ wrapped her hand. He _was_ offering to take her back. She remembered the day before and almost turned around.

"Fine! Thank-you…"

He raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Thank-you, King Edmund." she said flatly. He smirked and bent down to pick up the cloak.

"Just stick with Edmund." he said draping it back over her shivering form.

The ride back was awkward and cold. She had never been on a horse before so he promised to go slower. Exhausted and weak she wrapped her good arm around his waist and laid a heavy head on his back. She didn't notice his madly beating heart or the hot flush that had crept up his neck.

He hoped maybe his act of heroism would change things for the better. At least a little.

_**Water! Unlike Drue I'm terrified of the stuff and like Drue I know what it feels like to nearly drown. I can't swim and anytime I've ever tried to learn how I've panicked and embarrassed myself. My most recent water scare happened at summer camp a couple years ago. Luckily, someone rescued me from my own personal hell before I had a heart attack. O god, I gotta lie down…**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Next up on Home Is Where the Heart Lives: Drue isn't feeling so well, Edmund starts acting strangely towards Drue, and Peter acts tactless and learns a very vocal lesson on female adolescence…fun!**_


	7. Misunderstandings and Awkward Moments

**I don't own Narnia. Only Drue and Land.**

**Misunderstandings and Awkward Moments**

On the ride back to the palace, Edmund felt Drue slipping.

"Slow down, Phillip. Drue, you have to hold on or you're going to fly off." He turned around. She was slumping heavily to the right and looking very pale. Then he saw it. Blood everywhere. His own right side and her clothes were sticky. He hadn't noticed because he was already wet. He head injury was also probably worse that he had initially thought.

"Oh God…" he jumped down to get a better look at her.

"Is the young lady alright?" asked Phillip.

"I don't know," The bleeding was worse and wasn't stopping. He touched her arm and she gasped. His stomach churned at the sight of the mangled arm.

"We're almost there." he got back on and wrapped her good arm around him. "Hold tight."

They rode on more slowly but she still kept slipping and was slow to respond to anything he said to her. He passed by the practice courts.

Lucy was still talking to Land when he rode by. At first, she wasn't quite sure of what she was seeing. It was Edmund and Phillip she knew but there was someone else. A blur of pale blue and red. They were riding towards the stables. Then she remembered Drue had wandered away from her earlier.

"I'll have to see you later, Land." she said running after them leaving behind the puzzled red head.

"What happened?" Lucy reached them just as Edmund was letting down Drue.

"She fell through that old, wooden bridge down at the river and cut her hand and arm open. Nearly drowned too." He steadied her by her shoulders. "She's lost a lot of blood. She also hit her head pretty hard, I think"

"I'll get help." Lucy shot passed them into them into the palace. Drue wobbled and sank to her knees.

"You alright?"

"I'm really tired."

"Do you think you can walk?"

"I…don't think so." she opened her mouth as if to say something else but her eyes only wavered into thin air.

He crouched beside her. She held her injured arm to her chest. He suppressed a wretch. He hadn't seen an injury so bad apart from the battlefield.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke." she whispered hoarsely.

He heard Susan gasp behind him. He turned. She, Lucy and a badger that worked on the laundry room stood gawking. Upon catching sight of the blood she said to the badger, "Good Lord, Annie, we'll need more towels" she swept to Drue's side.

"Dear, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I…really dizzy…" Her voice faltered.

"Ed, are you hurt too? You're covered in blood."

"No, it's all hers."

"Lucy, go find Peter and tell him to meet us to the physicians room. Ed, carry her."

Lucy was off once again and the dark King was faced with a choice. She was completely out of it so maybe she wouldn't remember. He had already stuck his neck out far enough by saving her and bringing her home. This would only give more room for teasing. He didn't want this to get out. It simply wasn't good for his stern, rough mannered reputation. No one outside his family pressed or questioned him twice. He liked it just the way it was.

"Edmund, make haste!"

He groaned inwardly seeing he had no choice and gently lifted her. She was very light and felt small against him. From her blank gaze he reckoned she didn't even notice. Susan's followed swiftly beside him.

"My Lady." Annie came from the direction of the laundry room with a bundle of fluffy white towels. The queen took them and pressed one in Drue's hand as they walked. She plucked away the bloody scrap of cloth that she'd been clutching. If she noticed it was his she said nothing.

"Lucy said she fell through that old wooden bridge. We should've had that thing removed years ago." They started up a stairway. "Stay with us, Dear." she wiped Drue's chin. "What were you doing there?"

"Pete sent me on business. I stopped for a drink." He wondered how many times over he would have to tell the story.

"Well it's a lucky thing. Are you sure you alright?" she glanced up at him. His usually pale skin was tinged green.

They turned into another hallway.

"Mm-hm." he was queasy and trying not to gag. The metallic odor of blood was torture. He could feel blood running down his arm. What the hell did he do to deserve this?

Finally, they reached the physicians wing and entered the main room. One of the doctors, a centaur, was dusting cobwebs from the window when she saw them come in. Edmund practically dumped Drue on the nearest bed, grabbed a trash bin and nearly smacked into Lucy and Peter on his way out.

In the empty hallway, he stayed kneeled over the bin for several minutes heaving and gasping. He had seen worse before. On the battlefield, he had seen bodies piled on top of each other oozing and rotting. He'd run others through with a sword before and killed all in the name of victory and Narnia. However, for some reason injuries and blood seemed worse when it happened to someone he dealt with everyday. Last year, Lucy had scraped her knee badly when tripping down the stairs. He'd felt sick then while watching it being cleaned.

Soft hands brushed his neck and he opened his eyes to Susan wiping the blood from him with a cool, damp cloth. As thankful as he was for her concern he already felt stupid enough.

"I'm fine, Su." He tried to get up but she pushed him back down and continued.

"That was a good thing you did."

"Is she alright?"

"We got the bleeding to stop long enough to let Lucy's healing cordial to work. However, it looks like it will still leave a scar. It was a horrible gash. The physician said she hadn't seen one so bad in a while. Her head looks pretty bad too. She's still very weak from all the blood she lost so she was given a sleeping draught." He didn't respond. "Lucy and I were going to take her along with us to visit the ill today but it looks like she turned out to be one of them. We'll just go without her. Now I want you to go bathe and change."

She kissed him on the cheek much like their mother used to and departed. Irritated and uncomfortable he left the bin where it was and headed to his chambers.

"That was quite a scare you gave us." Said Peter the next day. He and Susan had come for a visit. Dear Lucy had been spending the whole day with her.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Drue was in a white nightgown and propped up against several pillows.

"I've arranged to have that bridge taken down tomorrow."

"Do you know when I'll be able to leave?"

"The physician said maybe tomorrow." said Lucy who was arranging some daisies in a vase by her bed.

"Only as long as you're feeling better," said Susan who sat opposite her brother on the edge of the bed, "You still seem weak."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." she replied. She hoped she would anyway. She felt really crappy still. Everything from the ride home to when she'd been put to sleep was hazy. She remembered Edmund carrying her and finally vomiting when her stomach and nerves failed her while the centaur tried to stop the bleeding. Edmund. She really wished she could stop the embarrassment that burned her every time she saw her bandaged arm and head and remembered him.

"So how did your village sick visits go?" asked Peter.

"Fine. Now that fall is here many people are coming down with the flu." said Susan.

"Speaking of fall when is the festival ball thingy?" asked Drue jumping at the opportunity to be distracted.

"Well I've already sent invitations to those who have travel the farthest. I've set the date to three weeks from tomorrow. It will be splendid! I can hardly wait!"

"We won't be required to wear anything ridiculous?" asked Peter trying to sound casual.

"You shouldn't even have to ask." Lucy giggled.

"Don't worry you'll look splendid." said Susan with a good-natured smile.

"Please no sparkles…or putrid yellow like you did for the spring ball. I felt like an absolute pansy. I'm sure Ed would tell you the same."

"About what?" Edmunds awkward, unintentional sullenness dampened the room slightly. The other three siblings worried that the events of the day before would spark conflict between he and Drue.

"We were talking about the costumes from the spring ball."

"Mercy, I remember." Edmund sat on the bed beside Drue's and leaned back against the headboard with his arms thrown behind his head and his long legs propped on the metal bar at the end looking dark, handsome, comfortable but stiff as only he could.

"Feeling better?" Lucy asked kindly.

"What happened to you?" Drue asked.

"Nothing." Edmund said quickly.

"But I though you got sick. I know blood bothers you. Su said you were looking pretty awful." said Lucy going to sit beside him.

"I didn't get sick. I've seen plenty of stuff like that it doesn't bother me." he snapped glaring at Drue making sure she got it. Lucy suddenly realized her mistake and feared his almost good mood would officially flattened to a nearly non-existent sliver.

"So how are you?" he asked Drue.

"A lot better. Thanks for…you know…all that you…yeah…"

"It was nothing." he lied. He'd spent all morning in his chambers his stomach doing back flips until noon. When he finally got around to bathing there was still so much blood on him. He got to feeling sick again and had to lie down. He refused to go get anything to settle his stomach. He didn't want anyone to see him in such a state.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. It was really stupid to cross that bridge."

"Damn right."

"So," Peter interjected. His mind reeled for a distraction. His eyes fell to Lucy, "So… I see Land is back. You and him seem to be good friends."

Her head whipped around to him her cheeks red. "What?"

"I saw you talking to him for nearly and hour today."

"You were watching us?"

"No, I was sparring with others and such. I just saw you with him."

"So."

"I was just won-"

"What are getting, Peter?" Edmund said with a smirk.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you-"

"He's just a friend and nothing more! Just because I talk to someone doesn't mean I like him!"

"Alright no need to get touchy."

"No, don't you dare start this!" she jumped up her eyes ablaze, "I'm a queen, not a princess and you aren't my father so you have no right to tell me what to do and whom to see!"

"I told you no such thing!"

"But it will lead to that! I'm not stupid! Think of it as a warning!"

"Lucy-"

But she was already running out and if Drue wasn't mistaken she thought she saw tears.

"Now you've done it, Peter." Susan groaned, "You can be so tactless."

"I didn't do anything but ask a simple question."

"Questions about boys aren't simple." Drue said.

"If she doesn't like him why is she blowing up?"

Susan started to say something just shook her head.

Peter rolled his eyes and stood to leave the room without a good-bye. Edmund started to follow.

"Never as long as I live will I understand women." Peter said once in the hallway. Edmund smiled darkly thinking of Drue's unusually mild behavior toward him.

"You and me both, Brother."

"Susan you should have seen her. She was gazing up at him with eyes the size of dinner plates. And him! Looking her over like a cow he wanted to buy!"

"Peter I'm sure you're over reacting." Said Susan. They were in his study again that evening. Susan was doing her usual needle work by the fireplace. Peter sat at his desk writing again. He ignored her.

"And when did she start lacing her corset so tight? And make-up! She was wearing make-up!"

"You never said anything when I started to." said Susan. She glared at him fiercely and he blushed.

"Yes well your different. Older I mean."

"I was the same age. And it's not just the corset that makes her waist smaller and chest fuller. I told you she's growing up." the queen looked back down to her work.

"Yes but -"

"Stop it this instant, Peter. You are being absolutely ridiculous. You can't keep her a little girl forever. Besides we've known Land for years and his father when he was still alive He's a good boy and very respectable."

"He's not royalty."

"Neither were we when Aslan crowned us. This isn't England in the dark ages. She may have feelings for whomever catches her fancy."

"Whatever Susan. I'm just concerned for her well being."

She smiled and changed the subject. "So what do you think of Edmund and Drue?"

"I don't know. I'm glad he swallowed his pride and saved her."

"Do you think anything will change?"

"Who can tell? They're both stubborn smart asses. From the minute I met her I knew they were doomed. Even if they hadn't met under such unfortunate circumstances I don't think they would've gotten along."

"I tend to think they'll be alright. When he brought Drue in she had a piece of his tunic wrapped around her hand."

"And?"

"Well, he must've been concerned enough to do something like that and sincere enough for her to let him."

"True."

"And he went to see her. If he really wanted nothing to do with her he wouldn't have come at all. He even asked how she was doing. And she thanked him for his help. She could have very well pretended he didn't exist like she usually does when we're all together."

"I would've never looked close enough to figure that out myself." said Peter with a chuckle. "Once again you prove the difference between women and men."

She cast him a sideways glance. "What are you writing? Another rejection letter to someone interested in Lucy?"

"No this one is actually for you."

"What!" The content in her lap spilled onto the floor as she jumped up and went to his desk. "From who? Why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't hide such things from _me_."

"It's from Lord Cain's uncle. You remember him don't you? He seemed a kind man." he teased.

"Oh Peter! What are you saying? He's ridiculous and years older than me! When did you get the letter? You'd better send a rejection or so help me I swear I'll - why are you laughing you despicable jerk?" He stood laughing and had to hug her. She pushed him away. "Peter Pevensie, answer me this instant!"

"It's not so nice when the tables are turned is it? I got it this morning." he smiled and hugged her again.

"Peter, don't tease me so! You should have told me! I'm not Lucy! What if it had been someone I could have been interested in?"

"Despite what you may think I know my girls well. Worry not I was writing a rejection. I'm sorry for not telling you. Nevertheless, what can I say? I'm selfish. I don't want to give of either of you away yet."

As touched as she was she broke from him and went back to retrieve her scattered things and put them in her sewing basket. He watched her smiling triumphantly at her speechlessness. "Aw, Su where are you going?" he said as she walked to the door.

"I have planning to do for the festival. I still have a few more invitations to fill out. Don't you remember the Lord and Lady Red we had here earlier this year? Well two of their daughters are still unmarried. You know the youngest ones with freckles and large noses. I am sure the poor dears are having a difficult time in the marriage department. Oh and I was considering inviting their five cousin. _All _also unmarried." she closed the door smiling coyly on a scowling Peter.

_**Please review! :D**_

_**Next on Home Is Where the Heart Lives: You'd be surprised at the things that can change over a frothy cup of hot milk in the middle of the night ;)**_


End file.
